


It's Beginning to Look A Lot Like Marsung

by writerofthings



Category: Kdrama - Fandom, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Christmas present for a friend, F/M, based off a fanfiction verse we are writing, fluff fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5844160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerofthings/pseuds/writerofthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For my dear friend Mary as a Christmas Present. This is based in a verse the two of us are working in for a fanfiction we are cowriting. I already gave it to her, I just wanted to post this here to have it in a good place.</p><p>_____________________________</p><p>Mary and In Sung celebrate Christmas and are adorable and cheesy</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Beginning to Look A Lot Like Marsung

“It’s present time, Mary! Come on,” In Sung whines from the couch. He takes another sip of his wine and tries to peek into the kitchen to see what you are doing.

“Ya, Oppa! Hold your horses. I’m just putting on the final touches right now,” you say as you finish dusting the french toast with powdered sugar and the tray out to the living room and set it down on the table in front of the couch. “Ella gave me the recipe, it’s an apple berry french toast bake.”

“It looks delicious, Mary,” In Sung says as he pulls you into his lap and kisses your neck lightly. “Not as delicious as you of course.” You roll your eyes and playfully push him away a little but don’t actually move from where you are perched on his lap. 

“Oppa, you are so cheesy.”

“But that’s what you love about me, right?”

“I’m really just here for your body if I’m honest,” you say indifferently and he laughs loudly and pulls you closer and you snuggle into his embrace. “Of course I love how cheesy you are, Oppa. I love everything about you.” 

“Then you are really gonna love you’re present this year,” he says smiling. He scoots you off his laps so he can go and pick up one of the presents from under the tree. He’s grinning as he hands it over and you look at it, for a moment, your expression hard to read before you open it to be greeted by homemade calendar, a new picture of In Sung on every month of the year. Each month was themed of course, but even with the themes his pictures are very professionally done. Your reaction is a little delayed, but when you actually do react he is surprised that you’re basically doubled over laughing. He pouts a little.  
“It’s not supposed to be funny, Mary. Look at how handsome I look,” he says, holding up the calendar to July, which is a picture of him shirtless at the beach and you are quick to correct him.

“I’m not laughing at your present, Oppa. I,” you try and catch your breath between your laughing. “I’m just laughing at us.” He looks very confused as you get up from the couch and picks up a very similarly sized package and hands it to him. “Merry Christmas, Oppa,” you say, smiling, the laughter still in your eyes.   
He quickly tears off the paper and reveals a calendar that sport a silly selfie of you for each month. The smile on his face is one of the biggest you’ve ever seen as he flips through the calendar before placing it down next to the one he gave you and stood up and pulled you into a hug. 

“Great minds think alike I guess, huh?” he says as he holds you close.

“I think I just know you too well, Oppa,” you say leaning into him and kiss him lightly. 

“That you do my little dongsaeng. That you do.”

The two of you spend the rest of the morning rotating between picking at the french toast, opening presents or just cuddling on the couch, occasionally taking selfies together, the two of you deciding that maybe next year a couple calender would be in order. Hae and I call the two of you later to wish you a Merry Christmas and the four of us decide to meet up for dinner soon.

“I’m glad Ella-ssi is so happy,” In Sung says, after you hang up with me and you nod. “But no matter how happy she is with the Fish she can’t be anywhere near as happy as we are.” You chuckle but nod. He may be a cheese ball, but he’s your cheese ball. 

“Merry Christmas, Oppa. I love you.”

He smiles softly and cups one of your cheeks in his hand. “Merry Christmas, Mary. I love you too,” he almost whispers as he leans in and kisses you softly on the top of your nose before moving down to give you a proper Christmas kiss, which you are all too happy to return.


End file.
